baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Aerie
Aerie is a lawful good avariel cleric / mage and a potential companion. Backstory Aerie is from the folk of the Avariel, a race of winged elves, and was abducted by slavers when she was young, who sold her to a circus where she was put in a tiny cage. The terrible living conditions damaged her wings so badly, that they had to be cut off and no longer being of use to the circus, she was tossed aside. Quayle took pity in her and attended to her wounds, but the damage turned out to be irreparable. He taught her of Baervan Wildwanderer and the two of them are still with the circus. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Aerie is available to recruit from Chapter 1, she can first be met in the second area of the Circus Tent on Waukeen's Promenade in Athkatla, where she is held captive and under an illusionary spell that makes her look like an ogre. She will offer to join the party if the player chooses to free her or after the player finishes the quest Investigate the Circus Tent. If not picked up or if dismissed, she can be found back at the same Circus Tent. In Throne of Bhaal, Aerie can be summoned in the main hall of the Pocket Plane. If dismissed she will wait in the hall there. Related quests * Investigate the Circus Tent * A Friend of Quayle needs Help (Aerie doesn't like you tarry too long, best talk to Quayle then Raelis fast) * Reviving your Dead Lover Relationships * Male human, elf, half-elf, gnome and halfling protagonists can romance Aerie. This can lead to her clashing with Jaheira, Viconia, Neera and/or Dorn * Haer'Dalis and Aerie will start dating each other if the male protagonist hasn't proceeded deep in Aerie's romance route. Haer'Dalis' interference can lead to a love-triangle * Hexxat will flirt with her, something Aerie is very uncomfortable with * Anomen will eventually attack Aerie if he fails his test for knighthood * Korgan despises her for her weakness and the two of them will eventually come to blows if they are in the party for too long * Minsc will adopt her as his new witch. From that point on he will automatically go into berserker rage if Aerie loses too much health *Quayle is her mentor and sort of a father figure of her's Gameplay Despite being an illegal class combination for elves, Aerie is a multi-class character with both cleric and mage spells at her disposal, her capability of choosing sequencers from both wizard and priest spell pools results in many interesting combinations. Though she can become an excellent tank with the right equipment and spell enhancements, it is best to keep her in the back while using her to cast spells from a safe distance. She has the following gear when she joins the party for the first time: Quarter Staff, Traveler's Robe In Throne of Bhaal, she has the following items: Cleric's Staff +3, Traveler's Robe, Ring of the Prines +1, Sling +2, Bullet, Bullet +1, Bullet +2, Potion of Extra Healing Biography Quotes Dialogues Personality Aerie is a sweet and timid young woman. She is idealistic through and through but also rather shy and unsure. Deeply traumatized by being abducted, imprisoned and losing her ability to fly, she is driven by the need to help others the best she can and often overexerts herself in the process. She hasn't seen much of the world yet, but she is a very quick learner and will soon be apt at dealing with any challenge thrown at her. Trivia *Quayle taught Aerie of Baervan Wildwanderer, even though he himself is a priest of Baravar Cloakshadow. The reason for that is never explained. *Her voice actor is Kath Soucie. Gallery Ogrie NPC BGII Circus Tent.png|Aerie in her illusionary ogre form External links * Category:Companions Category:Avariel Category:Cleric / Mages Category:Creatures Category:Lawful Good creatures